J'en rêve encore
by Lisen-chan
Summary: [CONCOURS Marines à tous prix]...Un chagrin d'amour, ça fait toujours mal, surtout quand c'est le premier. Surtout quand il est secret. - U.A – Yaoi – OS - Songfic (non, non, j'ai pas oublié Lemon à la liste, pour une fois, y en a pas XD)


**Disclamer**** : **_L'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, le manga serait interdit au moins de 18ans… Je crois bien que c'est pour ça qu'Oda refuse de me céder ces personnages XD._

_La chanson est de G. De Palmas « j'en rêve encore »._

**Rating**** : **T

**Paring**** : **_Kobby centric_

**Synopsie ****: **_Un chagrin d'amour, ça fait toujours mal, surtout quand c'est le premier. Surtout quand il est secret. - U.A – Yaoi – OS - Songfic (non, non, j'ai pas oublié Lemon à la liste, pour une fois, y en a pas XD)  
_

**Blabla de l'auteure**** : **_Ben voilà, c'est ma modeste participation au troisième concours OP, initié cette fois par Minimilie et sur le thème de la _Marine dans tous ces états. _Kobby est un personnage que j'aime bien, surtout dans l'OAV Hand Island où il a trop la classe. Bon, j'aurais juste voulu en faire quelque chose de plus joyeux mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ce que me donne Ma Dame._

*.*

* * *

*.*

Je m'appelle Kobby. Je suis un garçon sage, lisse, sans histoire. Ma seule « fantaisie » résidait dans le fait d'être ami avec une bande un peu folle qui se faisait appeler les Mugiwara, surtout avec leur chef, Luffy, qui m'avait aidé à me défendre contre des raquetteurs lors de ma première année de lycée. Quand je repense à ce jour et à tous ceux qui ont suivis, un sourire me prend en repensant au bonheur qui se dégageait de ces souvenirs. Ces années passées auprès d'eux furent sans aucun doute les plus belles de ma morne existence.

Alors comment un jeune homme sans histoire comme moi, qui avait des amis, un but et même un rêve se retrouve à l'âge de 19 ans, à se saouler, seul, dans sa chambre du campus de l'universitaire militaire malgré les règles qui l'interdisaient ?

Pour la simple raison que j'avais mal.

Mal à en crever.

Au départ, ami surtout avec Luffy, j'avais néanmoins toujours été attiré et fasciné par toi, Zoro. Toi, ce garçon un peu revêche et bourru, fort comme un bœuf et taciturne qui ne se laissait pas approcher facilement et qui gardait ses distances. Avec le temps, nos rapports se firent plus complices et tu t'es autorisé à sourire et même à rire parfois avec moi, prouvant ainsi que tu me considérais comme un ami, moi aussi.

Enfin, amitié pour toi car pour moi, c'était devenu quelque chose de plus fort. Un sentiment que j'ai refusé de nommer toutes ces années de peur de perdre l'un de mes plus importants amis. Un sentiment qui, j'en étais certain, ne serais jamais payé en retour.

Mais ça, c'était avant de vous avoir vus. Avant de vous avoir entendus. Avant que mon cœur ne cesse de battre et me laisse telle une coquille vide. Brisé.

_**Encore un effort**_

_**Quelques mois suffiront**_

_**Je suis presque mort**_

_**Quelques mois et c'est bon**_

Depuis ce jour où j'ai tout perdu, où je _t'ai_ perdu, je ne sors plus de ma chambre et refuse d'ouvrir à quiconque, que se soit à Luffy, Hermeph ou surtout toi, Zoro. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à sortir, car si je te voyais en sa compagnie, ça me tuerais sur place pour sûr. Car je n'étais pas assez fort pour supporter de le voir. Je suis faible aujourd'hui comme hier malgré ce que j'ai cru.

Tu es mon premier chagrin d'amour. Tu seras le dernier. Je refuse de souffrir encore une fois de cet organe félon que l'on nomme _'cœur'_. Je m'en fis la promesse en vidant une énième bouteille, l'abandonnant déjà pour une autre, entamant ainsi un travail de sape sur mon esprit. Tout détruire pour ne plus me souvenir. Griller les circuits pour ne plus penser. Arrêter la machine pour ne plus rien ressentir et surtout plus ce vide, ce froid, qui a prit place en mon cœur brisé.

_**Supprimer les traces, la moindre trace**_

_**Ce qui reste de candeur**_

_**Un morceau de glace à la place du cœur**_

Jamais plus je me risquerai à aimer, jamais plus je ne ferai cette erreur. Un amour jamais avoué, jamais partagé, mort avant d'avoir éclos et pourtant… Si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage… Si j'avais osé… Car après vous avoir surprit, j'ai compris que les hommes ne te rebutaient pas et je me suis dit que si j'avais été assez courageux pour te confier mes sentiments… Peut-être que tu te serais retrouvé au lit avec moi et pas avec lui.

Alors j'entoure mon cœur de gin, de vodka et de rhum pour le noyer, espérant qu'il se figerait et arrêterait ainsi de me blesser à chacun de ses battements, crevant ma poitrine, bloquant ma respiration, me tuant à petit feu. Mais pas encore assez vite.

_**Et même si je m'améliore**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore**_

Depuis notre première rencontre, j'avais déjà beaucoup changé. Bye-bye le petit garçon, bonjour l'ado un peu dégingandé. J'avais grandi, j'avais mûri. Enfin, je le croyais.

Si j'avais tellement mûri, je ne serais pas là à parler à mes bouteilles vides. Non, je serais dehors en train de me battre pour t'avoir, pour t'arracher aux bras de Sanji… Mais je ne bouge pas, sauf pour porter le goulot d'une énième flasque à mes lèvres. Me battre… contre mon ami ? Au risque de perdre les autres ? Au risque que tu ne veuilles plus me voir ?

Perclus de remords et de doutes, je reste là, à demander à mes fonds de bouteilles ce que cet autre a de plus que moi. Ce que je pourrais faire pour être comme lui puisque lui, il te plaisait. Puisque avec lui, toi que j'aimais... baisais. Le mot est cru, comme les images incrustées en moi, ces images de toi avec lui, de toi en lui, qui ont fait voler en éclat mes fantasmes et mes espérances. Qui ont réduit ma vie à de minuscules éclats de verre qui me renvoient l'image de mes échecs et de mes errances.

_**Même cassé, ivre mort**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore**_

_**Encore, encore**_

Ces images me hantent. Me harcèlent. Me torturent. Te voir encore et encore aller et venir entre ses cuisses à la peau laiteuse. Vos deux corps recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur ondulants aux rythmes de vos soupirs. Vos regards échangés, vos gémissements, cette douceur dans tes gestes. Et surtout, surtout, cette expression sur ton visage, Zoro…

Plaisir, laisser-aller, désir, envie, douceur, amour…

Tout ce que moi, je rêvais depuis des années sans jamais oser l'espérer. J'aurais juste aimé que ce soit à moi que tu offres ce visage. Moi qui te rêvais, te fantasmais depuis si longtemps. Moi qui étais ton plus fervent croyant, qui t'avais déifié et fait de toi le centre de mon existence, j'aurais accueilli ton amour comme une offrande, un miracle.

Tu sais ce qui est le plus difficile dans cette histoire ? C'est qu'il soit lui aussi mon ami.

Ça fait mal, tu sais ? Tellement mal. Bien trop mal.

_**Ne plus rien sentir**_

_**Inconscient, minéral**_

Alors je me jette à corps perdu dans l'ivresse, m'y enveloppant, m'y drapant. Je voudrais oublier. Tout oublier et tout recommencer. Un nouveau départ. Mais ça aussi c'est un rêve. Une chimère inaccessible de plus que je tente d'attraper en levant un nouveau verre, me détruisant encore un peu plus.

_**Plus le moindre désir**_

_**Plus de peur ni de mal**_

Je me noie dans l'alcool. Cherchant dans l'ivresse l'oubli que mon esprit me refuse. La paix, juste un instant. Mais même ça, ce n'est pas suffisant. Où que je pose les yeux, où que je m'évade en pensées, je vous revois vous battre et vous insulter, comme si vous ne pouviez pas vous piffer. Je repense à ces moments où vous combattiez côte à côte, un sourire dément sur la tronche en castagnant les caïds de la cité.

Mes meilleurs amis.

L'homme que j'aimais.

Et je n'arrive pas à vous haïr, ni l'un ni l'autre. Si je devais haïr quelqu'un dans cette sordide histoire qu'est devenue ma vie, ce serait moi. Si lâche, misérable petit froussard.

Moi…

_**Mais même si je m'améliore**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore**_

Si j'avais fait le premier pas. Celui que ce Sanji a osé faire… J'aurais pu être à sa place dans tes bras aux muscles fermes et à la peau dorée par le soleil. J'aurais pu être celui à qui tu réserverais tes caresses, tes sourires, tes soupires. J'aurais pu être ton amant. À sa place.

_**Même en sachant que j'ai tort**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore**_

_**Encore, encore**_

Je ressasse toujours la même chose, la même litanie. Je me flagelle avec mes remords. _Si seulement_… Cette phrase était devenue mon mantra, ma repentance. J'avais été si faible…

_**Vivant mais mort**_

_**N'être plus qu'un corps**_

_**Que tout me soit égal**_

_**Plus de mal**_

Mais je rêve d'oubli. Je rêve d'amnésie. La peine me cloue au sol, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je pensais être devenu plus fort, avoir progressé grâce aux cours particuliers que tu avais accepté de me délivrer. Je profitais de ces moments pour te toucher et te regarder sans devoir le faire à la dérobée. Si j'avais su… Je t'aurais sauté dessus. Comment ce cuistot s'y est pris, lui ? S'est-il jeté sur toi ? A moins que ce ne soit toi, Zoro, qui ait fait le premier pas ?

Là, tout de suite, j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'achève. Car je suis lâche jusqu'au bout, incapable de finir le travail. Je reste là, à moitié mort, plus vraiment parmi les vivants. Je suis là tout en étant déjà partit. Et je rêve d'un ailleurs où la douleur n'existerait pas.

_**Et même si je m'améliore**_

_**Oh j'en rêve encore,**_

_**Ton absence qui me mord,**_

Qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré chez lui, Zoro ? Ses longues jambes interminables ? Son sens de la répartie ? Le fait qu'il joue à jeu égal lors de vos bagarres ?

Tout ce que je ne suis pas ?

Je reste seul, dans cette chambre que j'ai transformée en quelques jours ou semaines, je ne sais plus, en taudis. Seul, car même dehors, entouré de mes amis, je ne vois que ton absence. Ou sa présence. Et je ne peux le supporter.

Quand tu disparaissais, je cherchais Sanji du regard et quand je ne le voyais pas, je t'imaginais en train de le prendre pas loin, près de moi. Moi qui souffre. Moi qui ne le montre pas.

Qui pensais ne pas le montrer.

_**Oh j'en rêve encore, encore, encore**_

_**Ton départ et mes remords,**_

Reclus dans ma chambre, Hermeph m'a annoncé la nouvelle à travers la porte en bois. Lui seul est au courant de ce que je ressens pour toi, l'ayant compris bien avant moi. On dit que ce sont les principaux concernés qui sont les derniers au courant. Dans mon cas, ce fut criant de vérité.

Tu t'es installé chez lui depuis quelques jours. C'est la fin, non ? Je t'ai perdu sans même me battre… minable jusqu'au bout.

_**Oh j'en rêve encore,**_

_**Son corps à lui dans ton corps,**_

Tous les deux vivants sous le même toit. Même plus la peine de vous cacher maintenant. Et je t'imagine lui démonter la dunette arrière (*) dans chaque pièce de votre petit appartement. Je t'imagine parcourir son corps fin à la peau claire, y laisser des marques rouges et possessives de ton passage. Je t'imagine lui dire que tu l'aimes. Je t'imagine rire avec lui. Je t'imagine laissant tomber ton air renfrogné et distant à ces cotés. Pour lui.

Et pas pour moi.

_**Oh j'en crève encore**_

Et je meurs que ce ne soit pour moi.

Mais comment ça aurait pu être le cas, puisque je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire que moi aussi, je t'aimais ? Et ce, depuis des années ? Espérant connement qu'un jour, tu comprendrais mes sentiments sans que j'aie à te les dire.

_**Encore, longtemps, encore**_

Tu es revenu toquer à ma porte et j'ai, pendant un bref instant de pur bonheur, cru que tu venais pour me dire que j'étais celui que tu avais choisi, celui que tu aimais. Mon cœur s'est emballé et il m'a fallu une bonne minute pour répondre à travers la cloison de bois qui nous séparait, hors de question que je te laisse entrer dans ma déchéance.

Et puis ce fut le coup de grâce … J'ai entendu sa voix à tes cotés. Tu étais venu avec lui. Lui qui était aussi mon ami avant que je ne surprenne cet instant intime que vous partagiez à cette époque en cachette. Lui qui était ton amant aux yeux de tous à présent.

Te savoir là, à quelques pas de moi mais toujours aussi inaccessible fut trop douloureux pour moi. Tristesse, colère, haine, honte, envie, tout ça me submergea et je vous hurlai à travers la porte de partir, de me laisser et de sortir de ma vie. Que je ne voulais plus jamais vous revoir ni l'un ni l'autre.

Tu as essayé de me convaincre de t'ouvrir quand même, tu m'a dis d'arrêter de jouer au gamin et de prendre ma vie en main et que tu allais défoncer cette putain de porte pour me sortir de mon trou par la peau du cul.

J'en ai souris à travers mes larmes et mes sanglots, heureux que tu t'inquiète pour moi. Tu t'es calmé peu à peu, sous les paroles mi apaisantes, mi sarcastiques de ton amant, de mon ami, qui te raisonnais, te disais de respecter mes choix, de ne pas t'imposer.

J'aurais voulu hurler que c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Que tu entre, que tu t'impose, que ma vie insipide implose pour ne laisser que toi. Mais ma gorge était pleine de sanglots, nouée, serrée et pas un mot ne sortis.

Et ce ne fut que le silence.

Vous étiez partis.

Ensemble.

Alors j'ai pris de quoi écrire, une feuille de papier et un stylo. Lâche jusqu'au bout, j'ai décidé de laisser ces dernière lignes à cotés de moi, espérant qu'elles arriveront jusqu'à toi.

Alors si tu les lis, sache Zoro, que je t'ai aimé.

À en mourir.

_0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

Ne comprenant pas le comportement de son ami ces dernières semaines, il avait attendu que Sanji aille prendre son service du soir au restaurant de son oncle pour retourner voir Kobby et mettre sa menace à exécution. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, Zoro le ferait parler et surtout sortir de son antre. À grands coups de pompes s'il le fallait car cette déprime aussi soudaine qu'inexplicable avait assez duré.

Arrivé devant la porte close, il avait tambouriné comme un sourd pendant de longues minutes, criant dans le couloir qu'il savait qu'il était là puisqu'il ne sortait plus, s'attirant les foudres des voisins qui étaient vite retournés chez eux devant le regard froid et menaçant du jeune escrimeur en rogne.

À bout de patience et inquiet du silence qui régnait derrière, il avait défoncé la porte pour y trouver un corps sans vie, le teint rendu exsangue par la fuite du précieux liquide porteur de vie par les larges entailles qui béaient sur ses poignets. Il resta figé un long moment, ne voulant pas assimiler la dure réalité qui s'exposait de façon si obscène devant lui. Quand il put détacher son regard du visage de son ami, ce visage blême et irréel baigné par la lumière spectrale de la lune, ce fut pour le poser sur une feuille soigneusement pliée sur laquelle son nom avait été écrit en grosses lettres calligraphiées.

D'une main hésitante il s'en empara et l'ouvrit pour la lâcher après avoir parcouru la page recouverte de la fine écriture appliquée de Kobby. Le papier tomba lentement, voletant dans la pénombre de l'appartement, gracieux dans ses arabesques qui l'attiraient vers le bas avant de se tacher de rouge au contact du sang froid et figé qui s'étalait au sol.

Zoro regarda autour de lui comme si, dans le désastre de cette pièce, pouvait se cacher un maigre espoir que tout ça ne soit pas réel, que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar dont il se réveillerait en nage. Mais l'odeur lourde et métallique du sang ne mentait pas. Le visage blanc et inexpressif de son ami ne mentait pas. La froideur de sa peau sous ses doigts ne mentait pas.

Kobby n'était plus.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux à coté du corps sans vie du rose, ne sentant même pas le sang poisser son jean car pour la seconde fois de sa vie, le grand Roronoa pleurait la perte d'un ami.

_**Oh j'en rêve encore,**_

_**Longtemps, encore**_

*.*

*.*

**(*) Spéciale dédicace à ma douce :).**

* * *

_**Blabla de l'auteure (bis)**_**_ :_ **_Je vous l'avais dit, ce n'est pas joyeux du tout… Et pourtant je l'aime bien Kobby.  
_

_***.*.***_

_Pour ce qui est des reviews, je n'accepterais que le positif car y en a marre de ses commentaires en mi-teinte qui te descende en enrobant la critique de miel. Il y a, en ce moment, beaucoup d'auteures merveilleuses qui doutent et se demandent si elles doivent continuer suite à ces remarques (dont moi, je l'avoue), alors merde! Réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de commenter, au pire, reportez-en la rédaction si le texte vous a mit en vrac._

_Autre chose qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur aussi : si vous mettez en favori mon histoire, vous mettez un mot gentil, la liste de vos favoris n'est pas un marque-page!_

_Et pour celles et ceux qui voudrons bien me laisser un petit mot gentil, je réponds et je ne mords pas XDD_


End file.
